Total Drama: During and After the Thanos Snap
by Alexmination98
Summary: This fanfiction shows what happens to the contestants of Total Drama after Thanos snapped his fingers at the end of Avengers: Infinity War. It also introduces two new characters.


Announcer on TV: We interrupt this program for an emergency news about an alien invasion that is about to erase half of the universe. The name of the alien is Thanos and if he is not stopped until tomorrow, it could be the end of half of our world.

(Chris and Chef shocked, turn off the TV)

Chef: OH MY GOD!

Chris: We got to warn the contestants fast.

Chef: Why? Haven't they learned about the news too.

Chris: They don't have TV in their cabins, all they have are just cameras and our screens to know what's going on in the show.

Chef: Oh yeah, but how are we going to convince them, they won't believe us.

Chris: Well, we have to try. We'll just pick a newspaper as a proof, now let's go.

(One Day Later)

(The original contestants are laughing)

Duncan: That Chris is just so hilarious.

Heather: His alien invasion story is so ridiculous.

Alejandro: There's no such thing as aliens.

Harold: Yeah, but what if it was real?

Courtney: Are you serious Harold?

Harold: Well, if they really announced the news on the newspaper and Chris said the news aired on TV too, maybe he's trying to warn us.

Gwen: It's just another one of Chris's pranks.

(Chris bangs on the window of the cabin)

Chris: Guys, it's happening! The alien Thanos won the battle!

Duncan: Ha ha! Nice try Chris, but we won't fall for it again.

Cody: Um, guys look at Chef.

(Chef turns to ash)

(All contestants gasp in shock)

Chris: I told you so. (Turns to ash)

Owen: CHRIS TOO?!

Harold: I knew it, he was right.

(Noah's phone rings)

Noah: Hello?

Emma: (On the phone) Noah, something's happening to the Ridonculous Race contestants.

Noah: Emma? What's going on?

Emma: I don't know, they turning into dust or ash or something like that.

Noah: WHAT?!

(Cuts to the Ridonculous Race contestants)

Most of the Ridonculous Race turn to ash.

Dwayne: Junior... (Slowly turns to ash)

Junior: (Sadly) No, no, no, dad!

(Junior starts to turn to ash)

Junior: No, not me too! (Turns to ash)

Devin goes to see Carrie

Devin: Come on, Carrie. This is no place to die. (Turns to ash)

Carrie watches it in horror.

Carrie: Devin?

(Cut to the Pahkitew Island contestants)

Sky is looking for Dave. She finds Dave looking depressed.

Sky: Dave! There you are! (Starts to turn to ash) What's happening? (Turns to ash)

Dave: (Turns around) Sky? Where are you? Ok, this isn't funny. (Turns to ash) What?! (Panics and turns to ash)

Jasmine watched Dave's fate in horror.

Jasmine rushes to warn the others.

Jasmine: Guys, something's wrong with Dave and Sky!

Scarlett: We know.

Jasmine: What are you talking about?

Scarlett: Have you seen this? (Shows the newspaper about Thanos going to erase half of the universe)

Jasmine: (Gasps)

Rodney: Ladies... (Turns to ash)

Topher: Oh no! (Turns to ash)

(Sugar, Beardo, Leonard, Samey and Amy turn to ash)

Ella: Guys, i'm scared! (Starts to turn to ash) Nooooo! (Turns to ash)

Shawn: Jasmine... (Starts to turn to ash) This is starting to be worse than a zombie apocalypse. (Turns to ash)

Jasmine: Shawn! No!

Max: There's a bigger evil than both of us Scarlett. (Turns to ash)

Scarlett: Max is right!

(Cuts to Revenge of the Island contestants)

Anne Maria is spraying her hair, but she too starts to turn to ash.

Anne Maria: What? The spray never disappeared my hair before. (Her hand holding the hair spray turns to ash) What's happening to me? (Turns to ash)

Silent B saw this in horror and goes inside the cabin to warn the others.

(Opens the door of the cabin)

Zoey: B! What's going on?

Just Silent B is about to explain, he turns to ash.

Cameron: What happened to B?

Sam: What's happening to Dakota?

Dakota: Sam... (Turns to ash)

(Sam faints in terror, but then he sees that he is turning to ash too.)

Sam: Oh no! Game Over! (Turns to ash)

Cameron: Oh my god! It's really happening!

Brick: (Starts to turn to ash) No! not me too!

Mike: Brick! No!

Brick: (Sniffs) It's been an honor to serve for you guys. (Turns to ash)

Staci, Jo and Lightning turn to ashes.

Mike and Zoey hug each other scared.

Cameron: Guys... I don't feel so good... (Collapses)

Zoey: Cameron?

Cameron: (Starts turn to ash) I don't know what's happening... i don't wanna go, i don't wanna go. Not now... (Turns to ash)

Mike and Zoey: Cam!

(Cuts to the original contestants)

(Some animals are running away and turning to ashes, including Ezekiel)

Bridgette: Oh no! Not the poor animals!

Eva: Guys, i feel itchy, like really weird. (Turns to ash)

Duncan: Woah!

(Katie, Sadie, Trent, Justin and Izzy turn to ash)

Sierra: Cody... (Turns to ash)

Cody: No... Sierra...

Noah: (Talks to Emma on the phone) Hold on, some of us are turning to ashes too.

Emma: WHAT?!

Leshawna, Beth and Cody turn to ash.

Harold: No!

Lindsay: No... (Sobs)

Tyler hugs Lindsay in comfort.

Noah: Wait! You're saying that you, Kitty and Carrie are the only survivors out there?

Emma: (On the phone) Yes.

Noah: What about Don?

Emma: He came to see what's happening and he turned to ashes too.

Noah: Him too?!

Geoff: Wait, are you saying that Brody is gone too?

Bridgette: Geoff, what's happening to you?

Geoff: Oh no! Please not me! (Turns to ash)

Bridgette: Geoff! (Sobs)

(Cuts a TV show where Blaineley and Josh are reporter)

Josh: Already hundreds of people are already turning to aches and...

Blaineley: Josh? (Turns to ash)

Josh: (Gasps in terror) (Feels something) What the? (Watches his hand turning to ash) Oh crap... Sorry folks, end of programming. (Turns to ash)

(Cuts to Ridonculous Race contestants)

Carrie picks up some of the dust that came from Devin.

Carrie: He can't be gone... (Cries)

(Hugs Kitty in comfort)

Emma: This is a disaster Noah.

(Cuts to Pahkitew Island contestants)

Jasmine: (Hyperventilating) Why is this happening?

Scarlett: I don't know, but one thing's for sure. The alien named Thanos did it.

(Cuts to Revenge of the Island contestants)

Zoey cries over the loss of Cameron. Mike comforts her.

Dawn: It's like everyone else's auras escaped their respective bodies and turn them into dust.

Scott: I don't understand this.

(Cuts to original contestants)

Gwen picks up some of the ash from Trent.

Tyler: What is this? What the hell is happening?

Gwen: (Shocked) Oh God...

(A few days later)

(The next scene fades in to a cabin where all of the remaining contestants stay. Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, Owen, Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Harold, DJ, Bridgette, Heather, Alejandro, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, Scott, Jasmine, Scarlett, Emma, Kitty and Carrie are still mourning at the loss of their fellow contestants and stay depressed and thoughtful.)

Gwen: I don't understand this. Why are we the only contestants alive while the others turned to ashes?

Scarlett: It did say half of the universe, so the alien attack spared somehow.

Heather: So, it's like the alien had choices for innocent people to die?

Scarlett: I don't know. How am I supposed to know?

DJ looks paranoid.

DJ: (Scared) I haven't heard about my mother for days. Maybe she's gone too.

Bridgette: I know how you feel DJ. We haven't heard about our friends and families too.

Scott: This is a disaster. A disaster, I tell you!

An alarm rings.

Zoey: It came from the monitor room.

Zoey and the others rush in to see what's going on.

One of the screen shows a girl named Jenna. She looks at a camera.

Jenna: Hello. Can anybody hear me?

Kitty: Who is that girl?

Gwen: I don't know, but she looks familiar.

Jenna: My name is Jenna. I'm a huge fan and I lost my friends and family, i have nowhere else to go.

Gwen: Wait! I know her! She's Sierra cousin, Jenna!

Jenna: Are DJ and Sierra in there? Can you buzz me in?

Mike: I think the camera is pointed at the front door.

Scarlett: I got this. (Pushes the button to let Jenna in)

(Cuts to a girl named Terry in front of the camera)

Terry: You are the only ones i can trust to stay with right now.

(Cuts to the 6teen gang, but Wyatt is missing)

Jude: Hi, we are the... 5teen gang.

Owen: Weren't they supposed to be six?

Bridgette: Did you lose someone during the disaster?

Nikki: (Sadly) Yes...

(Cuts to Stoked gang, but Reef, Emma and Johnny are missing)

Fin: We lost our friends.

(Cuts to Grojband gang, but Kin and Kon are missing)

Corey: We lost two members of our band.

Laney: And now, we're just a duo.

(Cuts to the Total Drama contestants and everyone else in the cabin)

Bridgette: If only there was someone or some people out there that can help us and bring back our friends.

Scarlett: That alien is going to pay for this.

(To be continued)


End file.
